This is a pilot study designed to treat men with testosterone who are hypogonadal during high-dose glucocorticoid administration to determine if 1) their metabolism improve. The resulting data will be used to support an NIH application for a placebo-controlled study to determine if testosterone can attenuate glucocorticoid-induced bone loss.